


Lordran and Beyond: The Master of the League

by SirKai



Series: Lordran and Beyond [7]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting beasts is bloody work; one not need become a beast themselves to feel the consequences.</p><p>Drawn and animated by Nick Foo!<br/>http://nick-foo.tumblr.com/</p><p>Written by Zach Sharpe<br/>zachsharpe@lordranandbeyond.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Support the On-Going Dark Souls Comic!

If this project has grabbed your attention, [please consider pitching in](https://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond) to  **support the creators**  and keep the on-going Dark Souls comic moving forward!

The goal is to deliver high quality writing and comic design  **worth paying for** , and  **every  dollar of funding goes directly to the artists!** This comic wouldn’t have been possible without the outstanding and dedicated followers of the [Lordran and Beyond Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond)

You can of course find the index for the comics  **[right here!](http://www.lordranandbeyond.com/stories/)**

[ ](http://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond)


End file.
